


Beneath the Surface

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Water, submersion bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath time with Bones includes kinks and smut. Jim approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy_trekmas present for tresa_cho on LJ. Main requests were for breathplay without coking or hand over mouth, water, bondage, creative use of a tub, and predicament bondage. I'm not sure how creative the use of the tub actually was, but I did try. :) Weither you consider the bondage to be predicament bondage or not depends on how you view it. Hints of Reaper!Bones included, but you don't have to notice them if you don't want. ;)

****

There were days Bones felt silly for going through school _again_. Days when he felt the years pile on and everyone around him seemed too young, too eager. Then there was Jim. Young. Eager, most of the time. Yet, Bones found the kid had this air to him. Jim could be so selfish sometimes that Bones felt like punching him. And other times Jim would be so caring that Bones still felt like punching him.

This time though, Bones was busy making sure the water filling up the tub was the right temperature for what he had in mind. Pushing the bonds under the water to get them the same temperature, Bones checked the time again. Jim was supposed to be back soon and he'd want to see what Bones was up to the moment he got in.

Happy with the water level and temperature, Bones wondered out into the main room. Jim came through the door all smiles and dis-leveled uniform.

"You piss off your hand-to-hand class again?"

Jim smirked as he kicked off his boots. "Nah. I might have said something about a cadet's intelligence in relation to his shoe size." He flashed a smile with a swelling eye above it at Bones before turning and shucking his outer jacket. "Is that water I hear running, Bones?"

"Just the tub recalculating to keep the temperature right." Bones gathered a another towel from his storage as he watched Jim freeze from the corner of his eye.

"Going to have a good soak, Bones?" Jim slipped his pants down and stepped out of them. He piled them with the jacket.

Bones stepped up behind Jim and took a hold of his shirt's hem. "I'm not going to be the one soaking."

Jim leaned his head back against Bones' shoulder and turned just enough to look at the side of Bones' face. "You're in control, Bones."

Bones kissed the front of Jim's neck. "Yes, I am because you want me to be." He pulled Jim's shirt up and off. Then he nudged Jim towards the bathroom. "Go on. You know what I want done by the time I get in there."

Reaching down, Jim adjusted himself through his briefs as he nodded. Bones watched him go until the bathroom door swished shut. Turning, Bones found the other towel he wanted with the extra fluff and the gloves with the ridges on the tips of the fingers.

****

Jim stared down at the water, with the bondage gear floating in one end of the tub. He shook himself and quickly shed the last of his clothes. Using the sink, Jim gave himself a quick wash. Then he carefully arranged himself on the edge of the tub so that he was on display for Bones.

He kept his eyes fixed on his knees as Bones came into the bathroom.

"Good, Jim." Bones cared his fingers through Jim's hair.

It always felt good when Bones talked like that. Jim nudged Bones' hand with his head, but Bones pulled away.

"Stand up for me, brat." Bones reached past Jim into the water for the gear.

Jim stood and tried not to fidget with impatience. Bone stepped him into the tub, the warm water lapping at his calves. The wet straps dripped water down his ribs and arms as Bones bound him. Jim could feel each drop slipping across his skin.

Bones touched Jim's chin. "Breathe normally, brat. We aren't to that part yet."

Jim blinked and then nodded. He tried to focus on his breathing, but each wet strap touching him was distracting. Jim had to slow down his breathing a few times as Bones kept adjusting here or there.

"Which hand will be your escape hand today, Jim?"

"Left."

"Left, what, brat?"

Jim drew a breath as Bones' fingers slid under a strap and then down his ribs. "Left, please, Bones."

"Hmmm." Bones let water drip from his fingers down Jim's spine.

Jim could feel the trail it left behind cooling. Then Bones blew a puff of air across the trail making Jim shiver. "Please, Bones. My left hand, please."

"That's much better, brat." Bones shifted a strap and pulled Jim's left hand more forward to the front edge of his hip. "Remember that you have to keep your hand under the water to continue playing."

Jim nodded and smiled as more wet straps wrapped around him, completing the web that held him still. Bones helped him sit in the water. It was the same temperature as Jim's own skin. "Feels good, Bones."

"Open your eyes, brat." Bones started wrapping the straps around Jim's legs. "Watch what I'm doing to you."

Jim watched and couldn't help but check his hand to make sure it was still under the water since the temperature meant he lost the feel of the water in a particular way. The pressure was still there, but the feel of the water went... _somewhere_. The air moving over the wet straps around his chest and arms cooled his skin enough to set Jim to shivering.

Bones swept a wet hand up Jim's chest. "Cold, Jim?"

Jim shook his head. "Just...the difference." He blinked and felt the urge to lay back. "Now, Bones?"

Bones tested the strap at Jim's knees with his fingers. He sat back and slipped on the ridged glove onto one hand. "Alright, just until your ears are covered."

Jim grinned as he lay back with Bone's hand under his neck. The water lapped at his temples and Bones sounded muffled and far away, but so close because Jim could hear the movements of Bones' arm through the water.

Warmth spread across him as the water covered his chest and neck. Jim grinned at Bones' serious face above him.

"Feels great, Bones." He smiled wider at the funny sound of his voice. Bones used his free hand to wet Jim's hair and push it back away from his forehead. Jim pouted as the water made his forehead feel cooler. "I'm ready."

Bones' eyebrows went up. "Where's your hand, Jim?"

Jim closed his eyes to focus on where he'd put his hand. It was warm...limp and floating...wet. It was still all wet. "Under the water."

"What do you do if you need to stop?"

Jim smiled. "Lift my hand out of the water."

Bones kissed the tip of Jim's nose. "That's right." His hand disappeared from Jim's sight and came back with a rebreather. "Open."

Jim obediently opened his mouth and let Bones fit the rebreather into place. He watched lazily as Bones fussed. Then Bones stared at him for a few moments.

"Alright, brat. You hold your breath for as long as you can and then breathe one time. Repeat for as long as possible."

Jim let his neck go limp into Bones' cradling hand. He waited for Bones to lower his head the last few inches. For the water to slowly, so slowly, cover his face until he was underneath the surface.

****

Bones cupped Jim's scrotum with his other hand as he slowly lowered Jim under the water. The kid's face was so peaceful at the beginning of this. Once the back of Jim's head rested on the floor of the tub, Bones gently pulled his hand out from under Jim's neck and brought it down to join his other hand on Jim's genitals. Shifting the straps on Jim's thighs slightly, Bones got everything except Jim's hardening erection under the water.

Watching for the tell-tale bubbles of the rebreather, Bones lifted Jim's penis above the surface and with his other hand dribbled water across the head. He traced a fingernail down the vein in the shaft.

A flash of bubbles greeted that move and Bones quickly let go of Jim's prick. He watched Jim jerk slightly as his erection hit the water. Then he was straining his hips in an attempt to get his cock back out of the water.

Bones waited a count of two before lifting Jim's cock up. Bones twirled his wet fingers around the head and watched Jim arched, pressing his head down against the tub floor. Bones kept up his teasing until the next group of bubbles.

He pulled away quickly and slipped a hand under the water to pinch and twist Jim's nipple. Jim jerked away and failed his hand, but didn't bring it up. Bones sat back and waited as Jim took a couple of breaths before settling.

Jim grew more peaceful with each breath he held. Every time he breathed Bones pulled back or pinched him. Soon Jim was just floating, each breathe coming further and further apart. Bones began to work Jim's prick harder each time Jim held his breath. In turn Jim's breathing picked up and Bones kept stopping to let go of Jim.

****

Jim felt torn between straining to hold his breath and finding release from the building sensation in his cock and balls. He tried to arch his back to put his prick out of the water, but Bones pressed down on his stomach and pinched his ear. Jim yelped and watched a flash of bubbles escape.

Bones pinched his nipple and Jim tried to regain his peace and just float, but it was so hard. His lungs were screaming and his cock tightened with each tease of cool air. The water was just right so that Jim could barely feel anything but the pressure of the water.

He closed his eyes as he held his breath again, savoring the feel of Bones' hands on his scrotum, rolling his balls with the gloved hand as he stroked Jim's cock with his bare hand. Jim held on, his hips jerking with each upstroke as the feelings tightened and the water started feeling like fingers on every inch of his skin.

Then the pressure in his lungs became too much and Jim let a huge whoosh of air go. The hands stopped and he knew if his face was above the surface he'd be crying. He hitched his breath, trying to get enough air to go again. Just a little longer this time, but Bones was there, pulling him up, up, above.

Jim hiccuped and curled into Bones as the air hit him. His skin danced with shivers at the difference and he could hear himself sobbing as Bones rolled him onto his side.

"Jim."

Jim tried to slow his panting and focus, because he knew there was something he was supposed to be doing.

"Jim. Look at me."

Blinking water and tears from his eyes, Jim looked up at Bones' gentled face. He tried to smile around the rebreather.

"Follow my commands, brat."

Jim nodded and let Bones lower him. Mercifully back under the surface, this time on his right side. Jim curled into the curve of the tub, the warmth quickly dispelling the chill from being in the air.

Bones' big hand curled around the back of Jim's neck and gently squeezed. Jim breathed with the rhythm of it. He knew this part. He flatted his left hand to make sure it stayed under the water as Bones' other hand cupped Jim's cock in the water.

Jim breathed and kept his eyes open, watching the light play in the water as Bones commanded his body to breathe with each squeeze of his wonderful gloved hand. The ridges made his skin tingle with each movement and Jim loved the feeling they gave him.

As the strokes on his prick sped up, Jim lost the beat of his breathing and everything stopped. Jim curled tighter, pressing into the side of the tub. Bones' voice was far away and distorted. Jim finally found his control and rejoined the rhythm.

****

Bones almost pulled him out of the water when he started to breathe too fast, but Jim slowed down and relaxed again. The water sloshed as Bones' started jacking Jim off again. This time matching the sped in each hand instead of having the breathing be slower, Bones allowed Jim to come close to coming before stopping.

Jim strained, arching in the tub, his left hand digging into his hip as he tried to hold his breathe. Bones started in again. Jim sagged as his hips danced of their own accord with Bones' stroking hand. Finally, Bones lifted Jim's head from the water and Jim let the rebreather fall from his lips as he came hard.

Bones rolled Jim onto his back, keeping his face out of the water as he kept pumping Jim's cock, pulling hard enough to make Jim's eyelids flutter. Finally, Jim quit twitching and just lay there, floating with Bones' support.

Bones kept one hand under Jim's neck as he slipped the straps off. Once he had the gear off, he pulled Jim into an upright position and got one of the fluffy towels around him. Jim moaned and curled into Bones' chest, burying his face in the crock of Bones' shoulder.

They stayed like that until Bones' feet started to fall asleep. Then Bones' pulled on Jim until he stood up, wobbling as Bones guided him to step out of the tub.

"Walk a few steps for me, Jim." Bones coaxed Jim forward. He hit a preset control on their way out of the bathroom and the tub started its drain and rinse cycle. He sat Jim down on his bed and dried off Jim's legs as Jim stared dreamily down at him.

"That was...fun. Bones."

Bones took the towel from Jim's shoulders and gently rubbed Jim's hair dry. "Yeah, it was. You ready for clothes?"

Jim fingered the towel with one hand as he rubbed his other hand across his thigh. "A Bones blanket?"

"I've got to study, Jim." He didn’t really, most everything he had this semester he already knew and really just needed to refresh himself on any changes in the last few decades.

Jim fingered Bones' wrist and rubbed his thumb back and forth across the side of Bones' arm. "Please, Bones?"

Bones sighed and pushed Jim down flat. "Just until you go to sleep."

Jim smiled and sighed as Bones settled mostly on top of him, his sleep pants rubbing funny sensations into Jim's bare skin. "I'll never sleep then."

Bones let his weight bear down on Jim and waited. Soon Jim's breathing evened out and Bones eased himself off to one side and grabbed up his class notes that he'd left beside Jim's bed before Jim had gotten back. Bones smirked as Jim rolled to wrap himself around Bones' side.

"Sure you won't sleep, Jim. Right." Bones cared his hand through Jim's hair as he read. It was nice to have a squad mate again. Even if the kid didn’t actually know that’s what he was to Bones.

****


End file.
